Sinfully Sweet
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Edward has rushed back to Seattle to help at the family's mattress company. But he can't believe the bed he makes for himself once he gets there. Bella, whom is new there as an executive at Cullen Beds Inc, for her it's a fresh start in a fresh city. AH
1. Chapter 1 Analyzing Bella

_**I own nothing of Twilight. All copy rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**This story is all human, sorry, maybe my next will have vamps.**_

**_Please be so kind and leave a review. Good or bad doesn't matter. Even flames._**

**Full Summery**

If there's one thing Isabella Swan aka Bella knows, it's how to make a bed. Well, okay, a mattress. As an executive at Cullen Beds, she's new to company, but she can manufacture with the best of them. Besides it's a fresh start in a new city. The last thing she needs is trouble, and when her Victorian fixer-upper is anything but, she camps out at the factory looking for a dry place to crash. Trouble strikes though when she winds up with a strange bedfellow.

Edward Cullen has rushed back to Seattle to help at the family's mattress company. But he can't believe the bed he makes for himself once he gets there! To start with, he can't figure out Bella Swan. She's uptight and as sexy as they come. Bella has made it clear that she's not interested. Fine with him-he doesn't want to get distracted now. As director of security, Edward has to find out who's been sleeping in the test center. He figures the best way is to sleep there himself!

**Chapter one**

The conference room was quite, the rain drumming on the old roof of the warehouse. He'd shown up early, to be prompt for what might be a important meeting, but also because he knew she'd be early, too.

He'd come to Seattle to help his family out, thought that maybe he could make a difference. Cullen Beds had never been Edward's idea of excitement, but this time he was determined to sweat it out. He'd never cared much about the company; his family was the reason he was here instead of completing number thirty-seven on his **_"list of things to do before I die."_**

Edward Cullen studied her from across the conference room table. She had her head resting on her folded arms across the cold wooden table. He took the time this morning to try and figure her out. He wondered what her made her act acidly and bitter toward men. She had came in this morning with dark circles around her eyes, must of not gotten much sleep last night he thought. Maybe some one broke her heart. He decided only only way to find out. "Bad breakup?"

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, lifting her head, giving him a look that said "what the hell do you want".

"I said, bad break up?" he replied "Because you look like hell" She shot him a angry pissed off glare.

"Well, excuse me Mr-Know-It-All. Not every one can look perfect 24/7. And for your question. None of your damn business." Oh fire and spunk he thought, he liked that.

Bella Swan wasn't the sort of woman that men noticed at first glance. At first glance, a man might overlook her-dismiss her even. The second time, Edward had noticed the "I'm bookish" stiffness-the social difficulty that came from being highly intelligent. The third glance turned his head and made him wonder why the world didn't pay more attention to Isabella Swan. He settled back in his chair, running a hand through his already mess hair, the old wood squeaking under his weight.

"I don't mean to be rude, you're very hostile toward anything male and you certainly aren't happy."

Edward was new to his father's company-Cullen Beds Inc-but Bella was even newer. Ten days ago she'd come on board, and it was only in the past week that he'd began to analyze her. I guess that's what happens when you have nothing better to do.

"You've sat around and contemplated what you've assumed is the absolute misery of my love life, and you've divined all this in short time since I've started?"she asked, leveling her brown gaze at him as if he was the scourge of the earth, which in a perverse way proved his theory.

"I'm intelligent, not completely understanding of the working of the female mind, but I think that's an impossibility. So, to answer your question, yes."

"A woman must have a man to be happy. Is that what you think?" Her eyes flashed and came alive. He liked it when she was angry.

"No, but it doesn't hurt." he smirked.

She arched a dark brow, not quite as well as he could, but the intent was there. "You've absolutely right. And if you must know, I castrated the last one." Then she took a sip from her Starbucks coffee cup, two drops leaking onto her shirt. She didn't even notice, just put down her cup and started determinedly at the blank sheet of paper in front of her.

He didn't believe her for a moment, but protective male instincts made him press his legs together. That would be a mans worst nightmare.

Oddly enough, he found himself compelled to talk to her, compelled to garner her attention. "You know, I think I watched a movie about you on Lifetime."

She lifted her head again. "Very funny smart ass. If you don't mind, I don't think the workplace is proper forum for a conversation on my personal life."

Edward shrugged. "I was curious, that was all."

She tapped her pen on the long wooden table, not meeting his eyes. "Why did your father invite you to the product launch meeting? I wasn't aware that the Director of Security would be involved."

Edward winced, and he was sure she noticed. "With Angela's broken leg, I think my dad wants everyone to pitch in and help cover for her. Even Security," he added, more sarcastically than necessary, which ruined any effort at a nice recovery.

_Director of Security, my ass she thought._ Being offered the gimme position had been a low blow for Edward, but he could prove to his father that he'd underestimated him.

"So, you're going to work on the product launch?" she asked, either overlooking his sarcasm or else not noticing it. He'd bet good money it was the latter.

"If I'm needed, sure." The new Dream-scape line was scheduled for product launch at the ISPA trade show in Las Vegas three an a half months from now. Edward has hoped to be part of the project.

She nodded coolly and stared back at the paper, dismissing him.

But he wasn't ready to be dismissed. Yet. "The new mattress is ready to go?"

"Certainly," Bella said.

He wanted to ask more questions, ask how many lines were on the yellow legal page, ask her if she hated all men, or should he take it personally. Before he could annoy her further, his father-Carlisle Cullen-walked in, and that was Edward's cue to sit back and watch the show taking out his written notes for the meeting, not sure what he'd be doing , but he still wanted to be prepared.

Edward's father was the undisputed head and Edward's brother, Emmett, was the hair apparent to Cullen's Beds. Edward clenched his folder a little tighter.

Carlisle Cullen sat down at the end of the conference table, situating his slim frame into another old chair. His blond hair, that was beginning to turn gray with age. but his dark blue eyes were full of humor and youth. He settled back, sighing in relief when he finally got comfortable. "As soon as Emmett comes in, we'll get started"

Emmett trundled in ten minutes later, late as usual, then sat down at their father's right hand.

Carlisle Cullen put on the bifocals that Edward knew he hated and looked at his meeting agenda. "Edward, glad you could join us. Got big plans today?"

"I thought I'd write some new security procedures," he answered, mostly as a joke.

"Procedures, huh? Good, good. Let's get started, shall we?"

And for the next forty-eight minutes, Edward might as have been wallpaper. His father asked Bella all sorts of questions about the launch, what media contacts they had, shipping timetables and meeting plans.

And absolutely nothing about security at all.

Edward carefully took his notes and folded them into a paper airplane.

He could be in wild wonderful West Virgina right now, breathing fresh mountain air at the D&K ranch, number thirty-seven on his list of things to do before he died. But he'd put that off, because he thought it was important to be here-for the company, for his family.

He almost laughed. His mother seemed to be the only one who truly was glad to have him back home. His father was to busy to worry about little things like that. It was sad really when you thought about it.

While the others were occupied doing real work, he got up and walked to the windows. For a while he simply stared out of the diamond panes at the modern gray lines and squares that made up the skyline of downtown Seattle. He was slowly going out of his mind.

The constant drumming of the rain on the rain on the roof should have been relaxing, but instead his knee got stiff. The same knee he'd broken when he was working as a ski instructor in the Alps.

Absently he rubbed the stubborn ligament. He had thought coming back home would be right thing to do. Helping out his mother and father, easing their burden while mother recovered from being deathly ill. Some new strain of flu, the doctors had informed us.

For once he'd thought he could come back and help, take the painful job and try to pick up the pieces. But everyone in his family seemed smiling and cheerful, as if nothing had happened. Everyone except Edward.

Even if she was almost over her sickness. It had left her slightly weakened but nothing to bad. His family meant every thing to him.

_**What do think so far? I plan this to be a long story. I have several chapters all ready written out. If I get reviews, the sooner I'll get the next one out. I just have to edit it some. Your input is very important to me. you as the readers made this worth while. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lame pickup Lines

_**Own none of the characters from Twilight**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The room was silent, only the whirring of the air conditioner. Edward struggled for calm. For today, he would be productive, happy, at peace. According to his younger sister, Dr. Alice Whitlock-the Love Doctor-he should put his anger behind him. Not that he put much stock in her advice. Of course if he had, he could have avoided lots of past mistakes.

Edward closed his eyes. The company had been in Seattle for ninty-two years. Three generations of Cullens had run this place and no telling how many mattresses had been passed through these walls.

And now his father wanted to buy a motor home. That just seemed odd to him for some unknown reason. Unless his father was planning to retire.

He paced around his small office, hands locked behind his what was he supposed to do? If his father thought he wasn't capable of helping out, his father was wrong. No, he'd do this Director of Security thing, even if it killed him. Even if this place made you think you were in hell.

It was only a first step, and not a big one at that. Time to return to the family. Not that anyone seemed to notice that he'd been missing in the first place, of course.

Edward went back to the safety of his desk, sitting in the extremely uncomfortable chair while popping two aspirin hoping to wash away his stupid headache. _Where to start? That the million dollor question. _Edward ran through his head.

He took the folder from the top of his desk and read the computer printout of the staff's Internet access reports. There seemed to be widespread page views of Playboy on the forth floor, and there was some dating instruction viewage on the third floor. Edward Laughed. He should check into that. It wasn't like security at Fort Knox, but there just wasn't a lot going on.

The aspirin stared kicking in, and he felt strong enough to tackle the more mundane part of the job. He tugged open his desk drawer and pulled out a book. Hacking Exposed: Network Security Secrets &Solutions. He opened the book to the first page. _Chapter 1. Casting the Establishment._ By fifteen, he was ready for an afternoon nap. He locked his hands behind his head and eased back in his chair, studying the walls. Maybe he could patch up the spidery cracks that ran the ceiling, then at least he'd have something to do.

He'd remember when he worked for a roofer in St. Thom's one year. Item number four-one on his list. A hot summer in the **Caribbean.** _Ah, that had been the perfect place._ While hammering away at the flat roofs of the villas, he'd had a hard time looking away from the crystal blue waters that sparkled as far as the eye could see.

Not like Seattle, where the five-day forecast this week was rain, rain, and more rain. He shouldn't be daydreaming. He should check out the Internet site. Clicking on his mouse and pulled up the page. Top ten pickup lines. Edward started as he read. Trying to hold in some of his laughter. Most of these pick up lines were just plain stupid. Who the hell thought these would work.

"Hey, baby, do you believe in love at first sight, or do you want me to walk in again?"

Gag! Too cliched. He could do better than that. He thought for a minute.

"Do I have chance in hell with you? Don't tell me if I don't because I just gotta try," he said to himself.

He never heard the person entering his office; he just had the feeling someone was behind him. Edward clicked on the word-processing icon, but it was too late. He looked behind him. **_Busted._** By Bella Swan her self. He sighed _This isn't my day._

She smiled tightly, her lips curving in a smug manner. Edward was quick-threw himself into things right from the start-but when she looked at him as if he didn't belong here, it really ticked him off. One thing about Miss Swan, she knew mattresses. One thing about Edward, he didn't.

To make matters worse, she wore this dark shade of lipstick that should have looked goth, but instead it looked inviting.

"May I help you?" he asked, not thinking about her mouth.

"Busy, Mr. Cullen? Didn't want to interrupt." Edward started typing away in the word processor.

"Cleaning my train of thought. Humor is an excellent stimulus when your cerebral cortex is over-utilized."

She pursed her midnight-dark mouth and her eyes narrowed. "Is that true?"

"No"

Her brown eyes narrowed even further. They were cat eyes, tilted at the corner, and now they were mere slits. "Your father asked that you help out with the travel arrangements for the team. I've put together everyone's itineraries, and their airline requests." Edward's headache returned ten fold. Travel agent was not on his list of things to do before he died.

She tossed her long chocolate brown hair back from her face. She had the kind of hair that kinked in the wet weather, and now that he thought about, it'd pretty much perpetually kinked since the first day she started at Cullen Beds. That's what ten days of solid rain did to hair.

Why did he let her get under his skin? Edward's emotion Richer scale was usually on low to very low, but she spiked the needle, both in a figurative and literal sense. Perhaps charm and a little of ignorance were in order. He could do both well. "Do we know what hotel to book?"

"The show is at the Paris Las Vegas. We'll do the press conference there, as well." Edward jotted it down on his notepad. "Airline?"

"Iberia"

He looked up. Bella didn't crack a mandible muscle. Edward stood his ground. For a long time she stared him she didn't know was thathe'd spent seven months as a bouncer during his Stanford years. And that gave him the upper hand. Finally she broke.

"That was a joke," she mumbled.

"Yes, I'm sure it was. Airline?"

"Whatever's cheapest. We'll be flying out on Sunday evening, although Emmett has asked for a Saturday flight because he wants to gamble. Your father wants to rent a motorcycle and ride around Vegas while he's there,and I'll be happy with whatever arrangements you make."

"Window or aisle?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you and Emmett like a window or aisle?"

"Aisle"

"Special dietary needs?"He quirked a brow, a blunt show-off gesture.

"I'd like a plate without processed meat"

"Vegetarian?"

"No, thank you. Vegetables don't agree with me"

"Perhaps I could pack a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? It might be gentler on your system" He half joked.

She took a deep breath, her rumpled blouse rising and falling. In, out, in, out. His eyes followed her breathing, and damned if he wasn't getting hard. The way her breast filled out her shirt. The beautiful cruves waiting to be discovered.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming in a professional environment" she said, and he wondered if she'd think hard ons were unbecoming. Instead, he cleared his throat. "And I thought I was being considerate"

"Shall I assume this task is not beyond your capabilities and that you can work into your-" she shot a glance at his monitor "-busy schedule?"

"Huh? Yes I have time"

"Oh, and one other thing Mr. Cullen"

"What's that?"

" Keep your eyes off my chest." Edward snapped his eyes back to her face, slightly embarrassed for being caught.

Her voice was full of rebuke, as if she were a school teacher correcting a wayward student. Edward had never indulged in school teacher fantasies, but images popped into his brain-images that could get him im trouble wil Isabella Swan.

For a moment he contemplated her prickliness. She wasn't his type, not to imply that he limited himself to a type, but she had something that appealed to him. Here was someone clearly in need of a life adjustment. She didn't smile enough, didn't look happy at all. He'd never seen a woman more in need of rescuing than Isabella Swan.

And Edward, who'd never rescued anything in his life, was captivated. Life was too short tpo ignore such heaven sent opportunities.

"I like your blouse, Miss Swan" he said. Finally, success. He was rewarded with a deep flush. Deep and decadent. In quite a disordered manner, the rigid Miss Swan pulled a tin from her pocket and popped an Altoids in her mouth, and then, remembering her manners, put the box on his desk. Edward didn't look at the tiny mints; instead he was fascinated by her curves. She had been all tight lines, straight back, narrow eyes, but now, as if by magic, her cheekbones were shape, defined. her eyes wide and liquid. She had the guilty look of a woman caught in the wrong bed. Edward idly traced the rim of the desk with his index finger, imagining what lay underneath that rumpled white blouse. There was nothing like crossing the line to make things interesting. His crooked smile grew wider, his hard on harder.

"I need to leave" she said, turning tail to run.

He watched the crinkled skirt as she rushed out the door.

"Oh, Miss Swan?"

Bella turned and leaned against his door frame, panic in those wonderful cat eyes. "What?"

"You forgot your mints"

**OK that's it for chapter two. Review! I rally want to know what every one thinks. Is this worth finishing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cracks and Rain

**Chapter 3**

Bella Swan had never liked wet spots. They were uncomfortable, unsightly and could lead to early onset of mildew. She stared up at her ceiling and watched the wet spot grow larger. Outside, the angry storm were raging and inside apprehension was swelling, right along with the wet spot. Turning on the radio, she hoped to block out the internal turmoil. The soothing tones of Dr. Whitlock, the Love Doctor, filled the air.

"Next caller"

"Hello, Dr. Whitlock, I've been having problems with my boyfriend..."

Boyfriend? It was such an innocent sounding word. Bella had had a boyfriend once, and she and Jacob had encountered no problems. Of course, he had broken off their seven year engagement, which some might consider to be a problem. She however liked to think it as a blessing. Now she was footloose and fancy free, and if she really put her mind to it, she could do footloose and fancy free. Yep, she was on her way to a new and improved lifestyle. And any second now, her new and improve lifestyle was going to spring a leak. Cursing her Realtor, she moved the rugs out of the way and stared at the slightly warped, wooden flooring beneath. She had thought the softened appearance gave it character. She was a moron.

Bella didn't like insecurity. She like to think of herself as capable and intelligent, a real go-getter. Yet, this afternoon when Edward Cullen had flashed her a tiny bit of his oh-so-abundant charm, she'd had a tremendous desire to go out and get her nails done. But she knew nen like him didn't noice woman like her. He had charisma, was handsome. She was just a plain Jane. She'd heard the stories about all the places he'd been. She could imagine the beautiful woman he'd met. So why pay attention to her?

_Inconceivable._ No mere man would reduce her to such a quivering mass of spineless Jell-O. And thanks to Jacob, Bella thought all men weren't to be trusted...none of them, not one bit. As her mom always reminded her about men, _'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk free'_ It took her first hand to learn that the hard way. As she looked back on it, Jacob had been a complete ass. The signs had been there but at the time she refused to acknowledge what was right in front of her face. She should realized Jacob had some one else besides her. So much of her life wasted on him. How could she have thought she was in love with the idiot? Love was for fools. Heartbreak was always the end result. There were never fairy tail endings, just empty promises. Sure at times you could be happy but in a blink of a eye it would be gone, leaving destruction in it's wake. A small bit of couples love, just wasn't worth the pain left behind. Some one always got their heart crushed. The world was a cold and cruel place mixed with small patches of love and peace. At least it was in her eyes. She knew it wasn't healthy to think like that, Jacob was the blame.

While she was contemplating her own gullibility, the first drop fell. Big, cold and fat. Strait onto her face. Dashing to what was someday to be her newly remodeled kitchen and searched frantically for a bucket. There, back at the far corner under the sink, she found a shiny light blue bucket she stole from Jacob's place in New York. Carrying it back to the living room, feeling rather cocky, placed it under what was now a steady stream of water. Putting her hands on her hips, she thought to herself _'Take that'._ She was ready to battle the storm gods. It would require more than a puny drip-drip to poke holes in her future.

She dusted off her hands and sank down in front of the spot where the TV would eventually go. She couldn't afford a TV yet. Jacob had taken theirs in the breakup.  
As soon as she received her first pay check, a twenty-seven inch was to be bought.

She continued to listen to Dr. Whitlock calmly explained to her caller that she was kidding herself about her new boyfriend. That he would never amount to anything and the caller should dump him. Sage advice. So thrilling to be the dumper rather than the dumpee. So where had Dr. Whitlock been when Bella was in New York? not there that was for sure.

Bella loved her new house, she really. It was situated in Greenbay Park (Not a real place, just so you know), a small suburb just south of settle. The house was small, like Jocob's house back in New York. It had wooden floors that, when polished, had a fresh pine scent. It had three little rooms rather than four. Living room, kitchen and, as soon as she moved all the boxes, she'd even have a bedroom. Of course her new house needed a little work. But she was willing to do whatever it took to start over. A new house, new city for her new life.

Looking back up, she took a hard look at the ceiling and sighed. And a new roof. She thought about calling the roofer, even went and picked up the phone, but then thought of what repairmen charged these days. Her credit card was in a world of hurt. No, she thought as she put down the cordless 'd wait out the storm, wet spot and she studied her ceiling. Really, it didn't look that bad. If she was lucky, the storm of hell would pass soon.

Thunder boomed and Bella jumped, still a little nervous about being alone. What she needed was company. She went to her would-be bedroom, rummaged through the boxes until she found the old paper box that she had treasured since her childhood. She popped open the lid and pulled out her past. Tons of pictures that told a past of a girl that once believed in far away lands, fairy tails with happily ever after. How she missed those days. Her parents were long gone, it had been almost three years now since they passed way, in a fatal car crash. It wasn't some thing you could forget, not when you felt in some small way it was your fault. Bella did, her parents were on their way to visit when it happened. Some drunk had hit them head on, no survivors.

An ominous creaking sounded deep in the bowels of her roof. She didn't want to see this.

**Crack.**

That made her look up. Her brown eyes widened with surprise. One truss jutted right through the middle of her ceiling, drywall drooping like a weeping willow. Above that, there was only the dark gray sky. And of course, damn rain. Always the damn rain.

Her mother had always punished her for cussing. Bella could hear her know 'A lady never cusses' but this time Bella swore up and down in a manner that would have made her mother turn in her grave. Just for good measure, she swore again.

Finding the thick paperback phone-book. She found the first water removal ad in the yellow pages and picked up the phone to dial. But wouldn't you know her luck, no dial tone.

Unbelievable. When it rains, it pours. She felt like she could never get a break. Some one above was getting kick out of her misery. She was sure of that.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Edward shuffled through the papers littered his once organized desk, not that it helped. Five til nine, and he hadn't made it through the first diagram yet. The internals of a bed. he had been an English major, not an engineer. A football game was on TV called to him. _Edward, you don't really want to read that, do you? Come watch me._ He groaned and took another sip of his cola.

No, he was not going to accept defeat at the hands of an innerspring. He propped his elbows on his desk and tried to concentrate. Not that it helped.

Cullen Beds wasn't about security, it was about a mattress. And if Edward was going to succeed here, he really needed to understand how a mattress was put together.

He blew out a breath, staring at the springs. What the hell was a helical anyway? He thought to himself, getting more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked bye.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

After a thorough check of her closets for ax murders, Bella knew the dead phone line was a plan to kill her, merely another step to wrecking her new and improve life. At one in the morning, she found her way to the familiar confines of Cullen Beds. Thank god ran through her head. Tired and exhausted, she was ready to discover if the company's adverting claims were true.

The office was dark and gloomy, shadows creeping along the wall. Bella clutched her herbal extracts pillow to her chest, letting the scents of lavender soothe her senses. Her backpack was filled with tomorrow's cloths, toiletry bag, mini-alarm clock, one breakfast bar and a new tin of mints. Only two more days until the weekend. She wondered if maybe she could spend the time waterproofing her house.

The rain continued to pound, but there were no drip...drip......whoosh sounds of a roof about to collapse, merely the loud whirring of the ancient air-conditioning Future Products and Research area was on the third floor, and she was relieved to see the old metal elevator waiting for her. They had said she could have after hours access, anything to keep their workers happy and productive. Right now, Bella was too exhausted to think about work. Just a few hours of sleep was all she needed, and the research testing area was the perfect place.

As the elevator shuddered to a halt, and she slid back the iron gate. First she looked to make sure the hallway was empty, and then crept toward the open glass doorway that housed the next generation of Cullen Beds. At last she thought. Inside was another hallway lined with eight doors. Each room housed a bed, a small television set, a nightstand, and a small hospital style quite the comforts of home, but there were no leaks, no standing water, and best of all. no room charges.

Bella wandered from room to room, examining each bed closely. Over the years, she'd learned the power of a good mattress.

Five years ago she had graduated from the University of Tampa with a degree in industrial engineering. First job out, and she started in the sleep products industry. A year later , she'd discovered she loved it, even with the uninvited remarks from the occasional idiot: sleeping on the job or sleeping with the boss. Everyone thought they were comedians.

She finally settled on the last room at the end of the hallway, number eight. First, she set her alarm for five o'clock, she sure didn't want to get caught. Next, she bounced on the mattress for a moment, hen kicked off her shoes and sank onto the bed.

_Ah..Bliss._

For a long time, she stared at the ceiling, wondering about her roof, her job, her $9,339 Visa balance, but gradually the lavender did its job, clearing her worries away, and Bella fell into a deep sleep.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Edward lifted his head off his desk opened one eye, the morning light way too bright in his office. Immediately the hammer in his head pounded with vengeance. Ouch was what came to mind. Why in a building full of beds had he chosen to fall asleep at his desk?

"Mr. Cullen!" Edward groaned. It was the voice of plastic fack Barbie want-a-bee. And now he was wide awake. his lastest temporary secrerity, Tanya Denali, was punctual, efficient and possessed no visible sense of humor. He hated her.

"Security registered motion detection in the testing center last evening and no trails were scheduled. I thought you might want to know, as security is your job." She lifted one thin dark eyebrow as if he were completely inept. James Bond he wasn't, but for God's sake, it was a mattress factory. What were they going to steal?

"I'm on the case, Tanya. You can relax now" She humphed and stalked out the door without so much as a cheerful smile to start the day. Edward wondered if the temporary agency would be annoyed if called and requested a new secretary. Probably. He seemed to be annoying a lot of people lately. Still, security was his job or at least his latest job.

And it was time to check out the facts, Down at the research center, Edward lookesd into each room, wondering if he should test for fingerprints.  
Nah, why bother. By the time he entered room eight, he knew that no fingerprints were necessary. There was a new smell that permeated this room. Pleasant, comforting. Not at all what they normally used in the testing lab, where antiseptic deodorizer was de rigueur. Never-the-less, the bed looked completely unused, and yet...

He sat down on the bed, a new test unit for the Dreamscape line. The innerspring gave way just as they'd been designed. He learned back, letting the warm smell wash over him. Without thinking he rested his head on the pillow, the scent of, what was that smell? Something with flowers and something else. It was soothing, relaxing, yet oddly elusive.

Something sharp poked his spine, reaching behind him, looking for a clue. But there was nothing. Someone had lain here, he was sure of it. But why? A little catnapping on the job, or a little catnapping on the side? What a perfect setup for an affair. No hotels necessary, just use the company's product.

Edward sat up. For the first time the weight of responsibility was resting on his shoulders. With a scowl, he strode out of the room.

Tonight he would discover just exactly what was being researched in the testing center. Or who.

So what do you think? I have received a few alerts and favorites but NO REVIEWS. What gives? Please throw me a bone. Please! Your opinion means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Reality and dream

**Exclaimer: Own nothing**

**Please, take a few seconds of your time to leave a review. For the ones ****I've recieved on the last chapter, thank you.**

**_Chapter 4_**

Edward wandered through the hallways late into the night, hoping he looked like the proprietary owner rather than a paranoid Director of Security. No one seemed to think it strange that Edward, who never worked more than thirty hours a week before, was now stalking the halls like a man bent on worldwide domination.

Gradually, the plant had emptied, the parking lot vacated. Now it was time. Time to hunt his prey.

He went to the research center and picked his spot carefully. The bed across from room number eight. It sounded like a bad cable movie. Typical Thursday night his head, tossing the thought aside, then reaching over, he shut off the lights. Instantly, the room was blanketed with empty darkness. He settled on the bed, crossing his arms against his chest.

Eleven...midnight. Still nothing. He tossed and turned on the mattress, wishing for the familiar bed in his semi-large apartment. Another thunder storm raged outside, the cooling masses pressing against the heated air. Nothing to worry about. Finally, convinced he was paranoid and all was right with the world, Edward fell asleep, dreaming of lavender, and chocolate brown eyes.

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

Determined to have a solid alibi, Bella decided to work in her office until midnight, or until her bode quit, whichever came first. To be honest, the world was getting a little hazy and she wasn't exactly sure what was what. Could be the early onset of a cold. She should have stocked up on Vitamin C. That would be first to go on her grocery list.

She made due with two cold tablets followed with cold bottle of water. Her throat was slightly on the soar side, making it hard to swallow. her voice had dropped two octaves since this afternoon and soon it would be gone altogether.

Sitting there with nothing really to do, her mind wondered. _'What's Edward's deal? Why does it feel like he's trying to figure me out? Maybe he just wants what he can't have. I have to admit he looks good. Dammit Bella get a grip, you can't give in. Men are all the same. They use you then toss you aside. Besides Edward acts like an ass ninety-five percent of the time. I can't denied he has a nice ass'_

Feeling a little giddy, she did a short bump and grind to get into her sleep shirt and shorts.

By the time she reached the third floor, she was pretty well wiped. Walking like the zombie she felt, returning to the room she'd been in the night before. Pulling her pillow from her backpack, she inhaled the soothing lavender with a heavy sigh. At least she could still breath. She collapsed on the bed and then climbed under the crisp clean white sheets. Her eyes felt so heavy, sleep was so close. Thank God for Cullen Beds.

**O~O~O~O~O~O A few hours later O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**Lime borderline lemon begins. Skip Don't read this part if you dislike this type of writing.**

**Go where it says end of lime/lemon.**

There was a hand on her right breast. A possessive hand. Bella smiled drowsily at the familiar warmth. Jacob always did have a perfect sense of timing. The alarm began to beep, and Bella reached over to shut it off. then she rolled closer to him, basking in the heat that radiated from. Ah...he felt so good. Slowly her fingers crept underneath his pajama shirt to find hard muscles beneath. it must be the gym. She had told him it would pay off. his lips trailed over her neck, and she could smell his new cologne. It was milder than what he usually wore, but underneath she could smell him. Strong, bold, masculine. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt too lazy, too adored. Diving into this warm pool of hedonism, Bella simply let him dally at her neck. Never had she felt so hot. It was like fire everywhere his lips touched.( To make this clear, Bella is still half asleep. I hope this makes sense)

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him fully on top of her. With a contented sigh, she adsorbed his weight, his strength. Her hands splayed over his back, over his ass. There she lingered, wondering why she never noticed exactly how built he was. Tomorrow she would tell him. Or today. How ever you wanted to look at it.

Then his soft warm lips took hers in a kiss that was to die for. Never had she been kissed like this. It held so much passion and lust. She felt so alive as sparks traveled through out her body. She wondered if he felt this to. She had never let him kiss her before she had brushed her teeth, but today she didn't want to move. Didn't want to leave this marvelous world of kissing. And soon she was responding to his kiss and for got all about her morning breath. It felt amazing to just live in the moment.

He pushed up her shirt, and she felt cool air against her overheated flesh. but soon his hands were there, hard and daring. Everywhere they touched her, she responded. It was as if she was new, unfamiliar. His hands cupped her breast, and his fingers stroked her eager buds. She arched her back, wanting more of his ardent attention. The air felt thick and heavy, the blackness like a balm. All was quiet, except for the sound of his breath. Steady and strong.

She felt detached from her body, the sensations so intense that she could no longer separate each new touch. His hips pressed against her and moaned. A heavy ache beat like a pulse between her thighs. Feeling very excited, she wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips tight.

**O~O**

The line between reality and his dream was getting all blurred now. Edward's logical brain was shouting for him to wake up. His primordial brain had abandoned all principles and just wanted more. her hands were not shy at all, exploring his chest and stomach with a sureness that made him burn. She was a flame that he held in his arms; everywhere she touched, his turned to fire. And against his neck, her lips whispered a promise of paradise. he could smell her, smell the lavender, the musky arousal that even her perfume could not mask. her magic fingers unbuttoned his fly and then slowly slid beneath his boxer briefs, and she laughed, low, and husky.

"Jacob" she whispered against his neck, as if just his name delighted her.

Jacob?

Jacob?

Edward opened his eyes and stared into wanton brown eyes that glowed fever-bright with desire. He had tasted the heat of her lips. he had felt breast heavy in his hands, Still, her voice played in his head.

Jacob?

With legs slightly unsteady, Edward ignored all his instincts, climbed out of the bed and turned on the lights. the sight of her bare pale white porcelain skin was mesmerizing. His stubble had left red streaks on her silk skin. Marks of possession. Edward wasn't a man who thought in terms of possession, hell, he prided himself on having a few as possible, but this morning there it was. His mark. he could do nothing but stare, his body protesting the space between them. He was a fool.

**O~O~O~O End of Lime/Lemon O~O~O~O~O**

The fog lifted from her gaze and her face froze in horror. "Mr. Cullen" she gasped, pulling her shirt down and gathering the covers around her. She looked the picture of naive innocence. Edward remembered the way she had stoked him earlier and thought the Victorian modesty bit was way overdone.

"I think you can call me Edward" he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, her eyes flashed sexual harassment. What was the law, anyway? he wondered to himself.

Bella pulled the sheet tight around her, an extra layer of protection over her shirt and shorts. "Let's just forget this moment ever happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get dressed"

Oh, please " You are dressed" he said in a calm, nonthreatening voice "Look, this was nothing more than a case of mistaken identity."

She tried to climb out of the bed, but the sheet kept coming untucked, and she wouldn't let go. he held a hand, but she scooted away from him.

"Don't touch me" As if he were some sort of monster. Jeez, who had climbed into bed with whom here? And why was she here? " Look, I'm sorry. Okay? But this isn't a big deal"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Then she braced a hand behind her on the bedpost and closed her eyes. for a second he thought she was going to faint. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. Shooting him a glare as she spoke.

"Not a big deal? You are such a man"

He jammed his hands into his pockets "A fact you were perfectly happy with about fifteen minutes ago" Direct hit. Her face flushed fir-engine red.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I expect a co-worker to behave with a bit of decorum, but obviously in your case, that's too much to ask. And now, if you'll excuse me me, I'm leaving"

"Who's Jacob?" he questioned.

"None of your business" She shuffled out the door with quite a bit of dignity behind her.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Edward spent the early morning hours locked in his office, waiting for a decent hour to make a call. Tonight, when he had a cold beer in his hand and a cold shower nearby, he would linger over the surprising aggressiveness of Miss Isabella Swan and her perky round breasts, but right now he needed to put Cullen Beds first. He picked up the phone and dialed, hoping he hadn't screwed up too badly.

"Hello"

"Hey, Jasper, this is Edward. Listen, I need to ask you a lawyer question"

"Shoot"

"It's about sexual harassment laws"

"Did you get yourself in trouble?" Jasper asked quietly.

"God, I hope not... I don't think so. It's Dad's company, not mine. Last thing I want is to mess it up"

"Um, this a consensual situation?"

Now that was the million-dollar question. He had no idea. Edward told Jasper what happened and the sighed as he wrapped up the sorry tale.

"Could I get her to sign a waiver or something?" he asked, and immediately thought of her nonexistent sense of humor, and figured it'd be easier to herd cats than get a signature from her, but he'd do whatever he had to.

"A waiver? Edward relax. You're fine. If she starts making noises, call me back. But I don't see a case there" Edward let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. Haven't seen you since you got back into town. What are you up next?"

"Cowboy"

"Rodeo? Whoa, dogies"

"Nope. Just roping and stuff"

"Still, pretty cool. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? The guys are going to Forest-Green to check out their hiking gear. Got a big trip planned in a couple of weeks. you gotta come"

Edward leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Hiking, now that he could handle.

"Sounds like fun"

"That's great. See you on Saturday then" Jasper said and then hung up.

One bullet dodged.

Edward put down the phone and swiveled his chair to face the window. What was he doing here? Downtown Seattle. Rain. Buildings everywhere. Being a businessman really was the pits so far. Out on the range, there was only the wind and the sky. And the last thing a cowboy had to worry about was sexual harassment.

_Damn, Just my lucky._

**There you go, another chapter complete. If you have taken the time to read this, then by all means, please, send a review. It would mean so much to me.**


	5. Chapter 5 HandyMan

**Chapter 5**

**I worked really hard on this. The longest wrote so far. I hope you are enjoying this. I have changed the rating to M.**

Two an a half hours later Edward was driving in the downpour, with squeaking windshield wipers and all. Miss Bella Swan had disappeared from Cullen Beds, last seen exciting to the parking lot, leaving one rumpled bed-sheet behind her. He peered through the rain, scanning the paint numbers on the mailboxes.

Her personnel file listed her address as just south of the river, outskirts of downtown Seattle, a small community full of young families that were remodeling the older homes. Finally he found what he was looking for, although when he found he looked carefully. he wondered if he'd made a mistake. The grass was knee-high and in sore need weeding. Of the three concrete steps that led to the front door, two was cracked and part of one was missing. Although house, all in all, was kinda cute, with a A-line roof and dark red bricks so popular long ago. But still....

Edward knew Miss Swan was a little messy, but this was extreme. He pulled up the collar of his over-coat and then made his way to the front door. He nearly laughed at the little shiny silver horseshoe that was hanging over the door knocker. _'Jeez, this house needed more than a horseshoe,_ but he didn't think Miss Swan would take kindly to having him laugh at her house. He put on his best poker face and rang the bell. After what seemed like hours, a raspy voice came from the other side of her front door.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, it's Edward Cullen"

She cracked her door open, which allowed dim light to sweep a bit of the darken porch. She peered at him suspiciously, wondering why this man thought he needed to bother her. Hadn't he done enough already. "Mr. Cullen what are you doing here?"

"Could I please come in?"

For a moment he thought she would refuse, not that he could blame her, but then the door swung fully open. She was dressed in an old dark blue terry-cloth robe, and her nose looked red and irritated. Her eyes weren't much better. She looked like death it's self. Had she been crying? he wondered to himself. He started to touch her, and realized that's what had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

"Are you alright?" The concern was clearly noticed in his voice.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice raspy, and he realized she was sick. He felt the first stirrings of what he hoped was sympathy. It was a depraved man who felt desire for a woman who looked to be running hundred and three degree temperature. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

Remembering what he was here for, he cleared his throat. "I came to apologize"

Bella didn't say a word, blinking a few times before walking inside. He assumed it was an invitation to follow, since she had left the front door wide open. Stepping into what appeared to be the living room. Glancing around it was a nightmare of Bob Villa proportions. A truss had sheared through the side wall and was embedded like a pickax. Rain was pouring into a large bucket that looked about to overflow. There was a ladder and tools set up, a home improvement book lay open on the top step of the ladder. Gently he shut the front door, afraid to be the cause of any more new disasters.

She looked up at him defiantly, waiting for a wise-ass remark.

"You've got a leak" he said, trying for honesty. She sneezed " Magnificent deduction. I can see why you're in charge in security"

He knew what she was trying to do, if she thought she'd get a rise out of of him, she was sadly mistaken. He wasn't up to kicking puppies or insulting sickly women with leaking roofs.

"I'm sorry" he repeated, apologizing more for her roof than anything else. She waved a hand, easing into a chair."Forget about it. I would offer you a seat, but as you see most are soaked"

"Is this why you've been sleeping at the test lab?" Bella winced, but didn't deny it. Edward shook his head, taking another closer look around. Something definitely akin to sympathy tugged at him. Altruism wasn't one of Edward's finer qualities, even if he was raised to be a gentleman, but suddenly he realized he wanted to help. Here was someone who needed him.

"Want a hand?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Know a roofer?"

He blew out a breath that hadn't realized he was holding "I...could fix it for you"

"And what would you want in return?"

She didn't make altruism easy, but he wasn't going to give up. "Is it just me, or do you not trust anyone?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him. "Just the ones who've had their hands on my breast"

Automatically his long fingers flexed in memory, but he held on tightly to altruism. "Please, let's not go there right now. It's raining in your living room. I can fix it for you. No favors necessary"

Her brown doe eyes looked a little bleary, but they still held suspicion. "Swear?"

"Swear" For a moment he thought she was going to say no, but finally she nodded agreement.

"All right. How are you going to fix it, Mr. Handyman?"

"Well, Miss smartypants, We'll put some plastic sheeting first, and that'll dry things off some. After that, a couple of two-by-fours, and you'll be business temporarily. It's nothing more than a band aid, but it'll hold for awhile"

Bella sneezed once again before wiping her sore red nose. It was clear to Edward she wasn't feeling well. "I think you just might be alright for a guy"

"Got any chicken soup?"

She gave him a confused look "Hungry?"

"No, but you look like you could use some. I could go to the store if your cupboard is bare" From the looks of things, she appeared like a woman with bare cupboards.

"I do believe your trying to get on my good side?"

"Do you have a good side, Miss Swan?"

Bella smiled, a little wobbly, but bright enough to stop the rain. "If you're not careful. Mr. Cullen, I'm going to change my opinion of you"

After chatting for another twenty minutes, Edward left. Promising to be over tomorrow morning to repair her roof. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

**_O~O~O~O_**

Edward kept his word, 10:00 am sharp, he arrived ready to tackle the day. He was wearing a pair of fadeout dark wash jeans and black tee-shirt. Bella tried to fight her emotions she felt, when ever he made his presents known. He was built all in the right places. She may not be looking for a relationship but that didn't mean she couldn't at a good looking man. Of course, she never had plans to tell him that. No way was she going to feed his ego.

Edward also was having his fair share of a hard time taking his eyes off her. Even though she was sick, he took in the little details that made her attractive. Her smile, laugh, hell just the way she walked was enough to do him in. Pulling his eyes away, quickly he climbed up the ladder, suddenly needing to study the hole in her ceiling. Trying to keep a hard on at bay. He had never had this much of a problem before, what was the hell wrong with him.

On a more rational day, it would have been easy to stay away from Bella Swan. Edward stole a quick look down caught her smile.

Bella sat curled up on the corner chair, sipping hot tea while watching as Edward worked on her ceiling. The cold medicine she'd taken was starting to make her woozy, but she didn't want to sleep, she just wanted to sit here and watch him in action. Watching his tight sexy ass move around while he stood on the step-ladder, was the high light of her day. He hadn't said much since he had arrived, which surprised her. She had figured the Edward Cullens of the world didn't understand the value of silence.

She knew about those charming types who always had a joke or an insincere compliment. The guys that liked to regale the world with the tales of their exploits. Before yesterday she would have bet her Visa bill that Edward was one of them. But she was wrong about today. Being wrong never sat well with Bella, and eventually it bugged her so much that she turned on the stereo, just to fill the silence that was far too comforting. At six o'clock, the calm, melodious tones of Dr. Whitlock filled the house.

"Do you mind listening to her?" Bella asked, liking the way he moved as he worked. Way was it hard for her to look way. His shirt hung loose on his frame, and she could see the strong lines of his arms and back as he lifted the boards into place.

Edward picked up a nail and began to hammer "Dr. Whitlock? She's a little opinionated, don't you think?" He asked "I should know" he whispered.

"Sometimes, but I don't think it hurts to take a stand on things"

"No, I guess not" He said, a smile playing around his mouth. He was humoring her. Bella didn't take humor lightly.

"I bet you think she's too old-fashioned" she shot back.

"I didn't sat that"

"You didn't have to"

"Well, for your information, she's my sister"

"No kidding? That's so amazing"

Edward shrugged " I guess. I mean I am proud of her but she thinks she knows everything"

"Because she does. You should try doing her job sometime" Bella snapped. Guys like him thought everything was so easy. Life was just one big piece of chocolate cake. She thought to herself. Their eyes met, hers daring, his amused.

"Okay, we'll play advice counselor. Turn up the volume" Bella adjusted the knob and they both listened to the female caller's voice.

"Dr. Whitlock, I'm nineteen, and I'm in love a great guy. We've known each other for six months, but I can tell that he's the one. We've been talking about marriage, but I know my parents won't approve. What should I do?"

Bella muted the radio, shot a curious look at Edward. "So, what is your advice, Dr. Cullen?" She asked, laced with sarcasm.

He put down the hammer and leaned on the top step of the ladder. "Elope. Skip the confrontation with the parents and just go for it. Et Tu, Dr. Swan?"

Just as she suspected. Fly-by-night. Entirely irresponsible. She took a sip of tea, mulling over her response. "What about college? What about learning what this guy about? What if he's a deadbeat?" Edward lifted another board and she got a little dry in the mouth in the presence of such amazing biceps. She nearly missed his response.

"What about love?" he asked. At that moment in the world, she was sure that some porker had just sprung wings.

"Your a romantic"

"No, just practical"

"How so?"

"If things don't work out, a divorce, no harm, no foul"

Trust a man to be slapdash about marriage. Jacob hadn't been slapdash. "They should wait. Take their time. Eighteen is too young to get married, and divorce is not an option" He shot her a curious look. " Catholic, Miss Swan?"

Bella raised her chin "No, I just have high standards" Too late. She realized that she might have put her foot in her mouth. "Have you been married before, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nope"

"Have you been married before. Miss Swan?"

"No"

"What about Jacob?"

Instantly Bella was back in New York, back in the townhouse, eating Thursday-night lasagna and playing poker. Jacob couldn't stand to lose, so she would always let him win. In seven years, he never caught on. He just thought she was crappy player.

She drew up her knees tightly, reluctant to talk to Edward about Jacob. She'd already mistaken him for Jacob, while sleeping back at the test lab, and look where that got her. "You almost done up there?" No better way than to change subject.

Edward picked up the hammer once more and begun pounding. "Yeah. Just a few more minutes" They were as different as two men could be. Jacob had dark hair, cut short, practical manner. Edward had that tousled bronze hair that never seemed to stay in place. Jacob was steady and reliable. But Edward Cullen a 24/7 candy store that believed in free samples. The man coasted on a wink and smile. Yet there was Mr. Unreliable, stuck on a ladder fixing her ceiling.

How did that work? Bella shook her head, feeling too tired to contemplate the possibility of being wrong twice in one evening. She leaned her head back against the soft cushions of her chair and listened as Dr. Whitlock dispatched words of wisdom-agreeing with Bella, of course-and gloried in the amazing power of Mr. Unrealisable's biceps.

**_O~O~O~O_**

It was almost ten o'clock before her roof was some what restored. The boards looked pretty unslightly, unfinished pine over mangled Sheetrock, but it was a small price to pay now that it no longer rained in her house. If it really got her, she supposed she could paint it a fashionable shade of blue. Edward finished packing up her tools and collapsed on her couch.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he said, pushing wayward hair out of his eyes. "You look wiped" Actually, she thought he was being kind. She felt miserable, but she couldn't quite force herself to stop watching him. It was like staring after a car wreck. You hate yourself for doing it, but you can't bring yourself to avoid it, either.

"Your sitting on my bed" It was as if she'd told him he was sitting on explosives. He jumped up, and then took a good look around the place. She was too drained to be embarrassed, but her toes curled anyway. She'd never been an incredibly material person, but she did have some pride.

"You don't own anything, do you?" he asked, now leaning against the back of the couch, his hands jammed in his pockets. She watched her pride flutter out the window.

"I manage" she said, tossing her head in a very Mae manner.

"Yeah" he answered, a wealth of disbelief in the word, the Mae gesture completely wasted. It was moment. She knew he should leave, and he knew he should leave as well. Yet, both of them continued talking, trading barbs, as if it was the most natural thing in he world. An insidious memory crept into her mind, the feel of his mouth at her breast. Suddenly the soft material of her robe became unbearable.

He seemed to feel the tension as well "Stay at home tomorrow. Get well" He picked up his overcoat and started to the door.

"I have a conference call scheduled in the morning" she said, willing him to stay.

"I can get Angela to reschedule it for you" he answered, shrugging into his coat.

"No, I want to renegotiate the rate we're getting for cotton batting, and I've finally gotten on the calendar with a VP at JWI Bonded Fibers"

"Then I'll take the call for you" He sounded serious. Even in the drug-induced haze of her brain, she recognized the sincerity in his voice. Curious, she studied him, searching for the punch line. But there didn't seem to be one. "No offense, but I can handle it"

His face cleared, all sincerity gone. Instead, he assumed the vacant look that he seemed to have perfected and shook a warning finger at her. "Fine. Take the call, be stubborn, but if the entire company comes down with the flu, I'm holding you personally responsible"

"I don't have the flu" She said, mainly because she felt like crap and didn't like listening to lectures. Edward stopped in the doorway, then swore softly and turned around "You do have blankets, don't you?"

"There are a couple in the back room"

"Go lie down then," he said, with a gesture at the couch.

While he retrieved the bed linens, Bella sank gratefully onto the long, leather couch. her bones felt as if they were made of water, and as she lay down, she sighed in relief. A warm blanket covered her, her herbal pillow placed under her head. She closed her eyes, comfortable for the first time in days. For a moment he stroked her hair with a gentle hand.

"Good night, Miss Swan"

"Goodnight, Edward Cullen"

There was a click as he flipped off the lights, and the room was shrouded in the night, the rain no longer a miserable thing, now it seemed more like a friend. He walked toward the door, and she lifted her head up, watching his silhouette in the darkness "Edward?"

At her voice, he stopped, and she stated after him. Another time she might have asked him to stay, but it wouldn't be this night. He wasn't the right man, so "Thank you" was what she ended up saying.

"Don't mention it" he replied, and left. Once more Bella was all alone. Quickly she curled into herself, letting sleep wash over her.

**_So, what did you think?_**


End file.
